warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Does anyone have XBL?
I would like to know if anyone has XBL. I'm recruiting for a game community that centers around a Red vs Blue War-Sim. KuHB1aM 02:20, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I... don't really feel inclined to give it out on the internet. A link to the website, please? I Agree with BB, perhaps on IRC or some website [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 05:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Um... what the hell is an XBL? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 11:54, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :XBL is xbox live. www.fcwars.org. I'm a leader at the community, and we're going through some rough patches, so I was wondering I could recruit some of y'all. Mainly based around Halo, but we also do MW2 and other games. KuHB1aM 12:02, December 4, 2009 (UTC) It depends if you guys play for fun or competition. I have pretty much sworn off being MLG, since my previous experiences resulted in me seeing just how many self assured gamers there really are. I got told to "get ripped" 30+ times in one game and I still don't know what the term is meant to mean. So yeah, care to elaborate on what you guys do a little bit more? We have some MLG people and others with connections, but we all play for fun. Respect is the main thing in our community; being based around a military war-sim, we follow a chain of command in both Red and Blue. Basically, we play each weekend at 7:30pm EST for control of different maps based on a custom battle map on our website. I'd elaborate more, but most of the main info is in our boot-camps. KuHB1aM 22:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I do, but I am not exactly sure I will be able to use XBL at that time. Also, what is that chain of command? --Lither 14:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :The chain of command is for the forums: Administrators > Global Mods > Mods > *Team* Leader > *Team* Commander > *Team* Officer > *Team* Soldiers > *Team* Reserves (in most instances). In the games, its just pretty much everyone make fun of everyone but be respectful while doing it. Blade Bane pretty much has it down. HighCom are the admins; they comprise the leadership of both armies, two neutral admins, and a senior adviser, who is a veteran member. Following that are flag officers and standard officers (lieutenants and warrant officers). Then you've got enlisted, from Sergeant Major to Private. KuHB1aM 01:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't think a Warrant Officer is an officer. --Lither 15:00, January 13, 2010 (UTC) It is over here, lol. We're not following military ranks to the letter. KuHB1aM 22:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Pointless argument, but I just had to put that in. --Lither 02:07, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Ha, whatever. KuHB1aM 11:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I got XBL sadly I won't be able to enjoy it for some time. :( Erm, treat me like the stupid kid and all, but does anyone here know what that is roundabouts in GMT +10/11 (I can't remember which one I am). The circumstances usually preventing me from such a thing have changed, and I would like to see if I could join. --Lither 07:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Signing up... now. Same name as over here. --Lither 08:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC)